


Ficlet based on Jensen's Harper's Bazaar photoshoot

by mrsrobinson



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:10:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2118045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrobinson/pseuds/mrsrobinson





	Ficlet based on Jensen's Harper's Bazaar photoshoot

Jensen slips into the cool hallway of the house, the sound of the garage door closing releasing him from the madness of the world. It’s been a hellacious week, three meetings out of town, a demanding client calling constantly demanding even more and a last minute staff meeting, all topped off by horrendous rush hour traffic getting home, but the quiet of his sanctuary starts to ease his muscles and quiet his brain. Dropping his briefcase on the floor outside his office, he heads to the kitchen for a drink. The Zegna tie Jared bought him on his birthday slides out from under his starched collar; he tucks it into his back pocket and unbuttons the top buttons of his shirt and breaths in deep.  
  
He’s about to reach for a glass from the cupboard when he notices one already sitting on the marble island, the bottle is right next to it. Jensen smiles and huffs a small laugh. His husband is too good to him. He pours himself two fingers of bourbon and takes a long sip and his shoulders drop even further. The heat of the liquor works down his throat and he nods his head, it’s good.  
  
Jensen can faintly hear running water. The dogs are both laying down on the back patio next to the pool, it’s safe to assume Jared took them for a long run and he’s in the shower. Jensen pours some more of the amber liquid in the glass and takes the bottle with him.  
  
Making his way up to their bedroom he notices the dining table is set for two. Jared is such a romantic. When he gets into the room he toes out of his shoes and socks, taking another drink. The carpet is soft under his feet and he scrunches his toes, grounding himself a little more. He unbuttons his jacket and turns towards the bathroom. With the glass and bottle still in his hands, he leans against the door frame and watches Jared rinse out his hair and soap his body. He doesn’t announce himself, just watches.  
  
Jared is beautiful. His body is just miles of long tan muscles, graceful sinew from top to bottom. He watches as small bubbles of soap slide down over the tight curve of Jared’s ass. Jensen’s dick twitches and he knows what he wants, what he needs. His eyes roam back up as Jared turns in the glass enclosure. Jared looks up and smiles, his eyes full of heat. Neither one breaks the silence. Jensen keeps watching Jared as he washes his chest, dropping a hand down to fist his cock as he cleans himself. Jensen takes another sip from the glass, never breaking their gaze.  
  
Jared takes his time giving Jensen a show. When he’s half hard he turns back into the spray and rinses off completely. He cuts off the water and shakes out his hair, long strands lying flat against the sloping plains of his face. Jensen shifts and moves to stand in front of the sink. He sets the bottle on the counter and raises the glass to Jared. Jared steps out of the shower and towards him, blotting his chest and arms with a plush white towel. Jensen hands him the glass and Jared takes a large sip. Jensen watches the lines of his neck and jaw work and he licks his own lips.  
  
Dropping the towel on the floor and placing the glass on the counter, Jared steps in, bracketing Jensen with his arms and kisses him hard. Their tongues tangle, tasting every inch; reacquainting themselves. Jensen wraps his arms around Jared and pulls him in at the waist, connecting them, groin to groin. Jared moans and grinds into the soft fabric of Jensen’s slacks and the hard hot line just beneath.  
  
Jared pulls back first, he hmm’s against Jensen’s kiss swollen lips and murmurs, “Mmm, daddy’s home.”

[my edit](http://itsjustjensen.tumblr.com/post/94402119033/daddys-home)


End file.
